Three Foxes, Lost in Ravnica
by Virgofox28
Summary: Fox, Erin, and Bau, sons of the McCloud family, on Halloween Night decide to go to an abandoned mansion outside of Corneria City; they meet up with their friend Aladar, who feels as if he is connected to the mansion. Once they get in, they can't get out, and are sent to an unknown city. Will they find their way back home?


**I know this is early for Halloween, but one more month! Plus it's my B-Day today, and I started this last year so I thought I should put it up.**

**StarFox does not belong to me**

**MTG does not belong to me**

**Bau is not an Oc, he's actually from a game called Lufia, Legions of Lore. And that isn't mine either.**

**Aladar and Erin do belong to me though.**

**Warning: This will contain spoilers for my story The Last Fox Cleric, but not for a long while.**

**Anyway...**

It was around six-thirty on October thirty-first in Corneria City; the city was covered in lights and decorations to celebrate that day of Halloween. On this night a group of three foxes were walking together in costumes.

The first fox was named Fox Mccloud and was the oldest at age 16, the other two had the names of Erin Pyre and Bau Raymond, and both of them were 15 years-old. All three of the foxes were brothers, sons of James Mccloud. Though they were brothers, Erin and Bau were adopted at a young age and never bothered to change their last names, but never faced any problems because of it.

Fox was a fox (Obviously) with light orange fur and his costume was a black reaper outfit with streaks of white at the bottom and an Orzhov staff, being the sly Orzhov Fox. Erin was a jaguarfox hybrid with bright gold fur and his costume was a red-blue-black scientist outfit and he had golden goggles on his head, being the fun-loving Izzet Fox. Bau was a wolfox hybrid but didn't look like one. He had dark tan fur, his costume was some insect armor with four insect legs sticking out like spider on his back, and he had a dark green staff with a pink crystal on the top, being the Golgari Fox.

"Are we really going to do this? I'm not sure if this is a good idea." Erin said as the group was walking.

"It'll be fine, it's just rumors." Fox said to reassure his brother.

The three foxes were heading to an abandoned mansion where there have been rumors of abnormal sightings and ghost have been sighted recently, and were going to check the place out for anything causing the commotion.

"There is no such thing as 'paranormal' Erin, it's all fake." Fox said putting air parenthesis on paranormal.

"It's probably some jerks playing pranks." Bau said agreeing with Fox.

"I know," Erin said with a sigh. "But there is something about that place that bothers me." He said and both Fox and Bau looked at each other.

"Don't worry Erin." Bau said to his brother.

"Yeah," Fox agreed. "We'll only be in there for a few minutes, and when we're done we can go to a party or something." He said and patted Erin on the back.

"Alright." Erin said more cheerfully and the trio continued walking.

Ten minutes later the trio had arrived at the mansion and the place was run-down and looked brittle. Erin was beginning to have second thoughts until he saw that someone else was at the entrance, someone he knew.

"Hey Aladar!" Fox shouted and got the attention of the person.

Aladar was a fox like the trio of brothers. He was 16 like Fox and had golden fur like Erin's. His costume was some silver chain armor that had light-blue streaks running around the attire as well as a short sword on his back, being the Azorius Fox.

"Fox? Bau? Erin? What are you guys doing here?" Aladar asked then looked at the other fox's costumes. "And are you guys copying me?"

"Picture time." Bau said and all of them nodded as they got out their phones.

"We were going to check out the inside of this mansion, I'm guessing that you are doing the same?" Erin asked and the Azorius fox nodded.

"For some reason, I feel that this place is calling me." Aladar said and zoned out for a second.

"Oh shut up." The Orzhov fox said and rolled his eyes.

"What, I'm serious." The Azorius fox quickly replied.

A howl that was heard in the distance silenced all the foxes. Aladar then approached the door and opened it.

"I'm not staying out here." He said and went inside.

"Agreed." Bau said and followed the Azorius fox.

"Alright." Fox said and followed the Golgari fox.

"Hey, don't leave me!" Erin said and quickly caught up with the other foxes.

When the group of foxes entered the building, they noticed that the place wasn't as bad in the inside as it was the outside.

"I kinda expected this place to be more creepy." The Izzet fox said as he checked the place out. "It's actually quite nice, just a little worn and dark."

"True, the wallpaper is old-fashioned and a little worn, but it's really ordinate." Bau said with a smile.

"I wonder why this place was abandoned? I wouldn't have wanted to leave this place." Fox asked.

The group of foxes began to walk around and the trio began to notice that Aladar hadn't said a word since they entered the place.

"Hey Al?" Erin asked and the Azorius fox jolted back to life.

"Yeah?" Aladar replied.

"You've been quiet, something up?" The Izzet fox asked and he stopped walking.

"Aladar?" Fox said and the trio also stopped walking.

The Azorius fox didn't reply, he was staring at a door that was across a long corridor. He then began to walk towards it.

"Aladar!" The trio said at the same time and the fox jolted back to life again, but this time a look of pure fear had appeared on his face and he backed away a little bit.

"Guys, we need to get out of here!" The Azorius fox said as he turned away from the door.

"Why?" The Orzhov fox asked.

"There is something here, something evil!" He said and Fox rolled his eyes.

"Are you trying to scare us?" Fox asked but didn't get a reply from the Azorius fox.

Aladar had been completely frozen in fear that Erin and Bau had also started to shiver.

"Maybe we should leave." The Golgari fox suggested and Erin nodded.

"Don't tell me that you guys are falling for this too." Fox said a little annoyed.

"I don't know," Erin said to his older brother. "I don't think that Aladar is faking this."

"Alright." The Orzhov fox said with a sigh.

The trio then began to walk towards the entrance and Aladar was also began to come to again. When the group reached the doors, they all froze when they saw that there were chains and a padlock on the handles.

"These weren't here before." Bau said as he pulled on the lock.

"Great," Fox said with a little sigh. "Now what?"

"How about the windows?" Erin asked and the group looked at the window next to the doors.

There was no latch or anything on the windows, Fox then cracked his knuckles and held his staff-scythe.

"I got this." He said with a cocky smile.

The fox then smashed his weapon on the glass but it didn't do any damage.

"Are you kidding me?" He said and smashed the glass a few more times.

"It's bulletproof glass." The Izzet fox said and stopped his older brother.

"Damn." Bau said with a sigh. "Now what?"

"There has to be a way out of here, maybe there's a key somewhere?" Aladar suggested.

The trio of foxes then looked at the Azorius fox with a little concern.

"I don't know, this place is really big." Erin stated and the other two nodded.

"And splitting up isn't really a good option." The Golgari fox pointed out.

"Why don't we call someone? Maybe they could get help." The Orzhov fox suggested.

"That's a good idea." Erin agreed and the other two nodded.

Just as the foxes had agreed, there was a little chime that startled the group, but they knew that it was a signal that they had gotten a text.

"It's mine." All four of them said at the same time. "What?" They said in union.

"Did we, all get a message at the same time?" Bau asked and the group all pulled out their phones.

As the group checked the message there was an unsettling silence. They had all received the same message.

"You." Fox started.

"Will." Bau said with a slight choke.

"Never." Erin said with a whimper.

"Leave." Aladar finished with a whisper.

The group of foxes then stared at each other and a second later their phones died. They remained silent due to the state of fear that they were in. The trio then looked at Aladar, whose eyes were dull again.

"A-Aladar?" Erin was able to say after a minute.

The Azorius fox didn't reply, he just stood there as if he wasn't alive, his breathing had slowed as well. The Izzet fox was about to shout, but a sound in the distance had silenced him. The Azorius fox as well as the other two had jolted back to life.

"What's that?" Fox asked as the sound got closer. And closer. And closer. The sound was like something metal was being dragged across the floor.

"Why can't I move?" Aladar asked.

"I can't move either." The other three said at the same time.

"Serin…" A voice whispered and caused the foxes to go quiet again. "Are you there?" The voice asked as the sound got really close.

In the distance was a large feline warrior with grey fur who was carrying a large sword that was being dragged across the hallway. The feline's eyes were blood red as he looked at the group of foxes, but specifically at Aladar.

"It... really is you." He said and put the sword on his back.

The feline looked as if he was enraged, sorrowed, and happy to see the Azorius fox at the same time, though Aladar didn't seem to know him, he did feel as if the warrior was familiar.

"I've missed you, why did you have to leave?" He asked and embraced the Azorius fox.

"Who," Aladar slightly whispered. "are you?"

The feline then gave Aladar a look of confusion.

"Serin…" The feline said. "Do you not remember me?" He said and stroked the fox's cheek, the other three were both shocked and confused.

The feline's eyes then started to glow and he then had a look of anger on his face.

"Why Serin?!" He nearly shouted. "Why did you choose him over me, I loved you!"

The change of emotion caught the three brothers off guard, surprisingly Aladar's face remained emotionless.

"Was it because he was the good guy, that I was the one that always had blood on my hands?" The warrior continued to shout. "I would have killed for you, I did kill for you!"

"Wha-What?" Was the only thing that Aladar was able to say.

"I need you, I went so far as nearly killing you so you would be mine." The feline said as tears rolled down his eyes. "I just don't understand."

"I'm not Serin…" The Azorius fox said.

The feline didn't bother to reply to this, he just picked up the fox and held him over his shoulder.

"I won't be fooled by any tricks Serin." The warrior said with a sigh. "He's no longer around, so I'm going to take care of you from now on."

The warrior then looked at the other three foxes.

"I have no use for you three." He said and a mist began to envelop around the trio as the warrior turned away with Aladar.

"What's going to happen to us?" Bau said breaking the silence. "Hey! I can speak again!"

"Me too, but that's the least of our worries right now." Fox stated and his brothers nodded.

"If this is the end, I want to say that you guys were the best brothers I could ever ask for." Erin said as a few tears rolled down his face.

"Calm down Erin." Bau quickly said.

"What do you mean calm down?!" Fox said worried. "This could be the end for us."

Unlike his brothers, Bau wasn't worried, and for some reason, the feeling of the mist felt familiar. The mist began to blow stronger and created a little tornado that surrounded each one of the foxes.

"What's going on?" Fox asked.

"We're splitting up for a while." Bau answered and got confused looks from his brothers.

"What?!" Erin said as the winds blew stronger.

"We're going to-" Was all Bau was able to say before the trio disappeared into the air.


End file.
